Christmas Eve with Ezra
by Bob Snickerdoodle
Summary: A warm, fun story of a Christmas dinner with Ezra. One-shot, ezria.


**A/N:** This is an idea I got while listening to some Christmas music. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve with Ezra<strong>

Aria's POV

While my parents stayed at a hotel, and my brother went out with his girlfriend, I had spent Christmas Eve dinner with Ezra in his apartment. It was quite the fancy meal; macaroni and cheese with leftovers. But the food didn't matter. If I was with Ezra, I was happy, whether it's a five-star gourmet meal, or a pile of mystery meat.

It _was _getting late, though. I could see the snow falling against a black sky, but I had nothing to worry about. My parents were spending the night, as was Mike, at a friend's. Or so he says. Ezra didn't know that, though. So I decided to mess with him a little.

"I really can't stay," I told him, looking up playfully from my empty plate of macaroni.

"But do you have to go?" Ezra asked, walking towards me, quickly catching on, a playful look in his eyes too. "It's really cold outside."

"Well, I've got to get home," I said, smiling a little and looking up at the ceiling.

"But it's just so cold," he said, with a sideways smile.

"This dinner was very nice, though," I said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait," he said, walking up behind me and wrapping his hands around me until he found mine and held onto them. He breathed into my ear, "Your hands… they're so cold."

I turned around and looked at him, still holding his hands.

"My mother will start to worry about me…"

"Why hurry, beautiful?" he asked, smiling, and making my heart melt in the process.

"My father will be pacing the floor…"

"Let's just sit by the fire and relax."

I let go of his hands and walked towards the kitchen.

"I've really got to go," I said playfully, sliding my finger along the counter.

He walked along the other side of the counter, looking at me.

"Please don't hurry," he said, still smiling.

"Well maybe I'll just have one more drink…" I said, picking up a glass.

He smiled and walked around the counter towards me. He opened the fridge and pulled out some fancy bottle.

"Put on some music while I pour," he said, taking the glass from my hand.

I walked over to the radio on the other side of the apartment.

"What will my friend's think?" I asked, pressing "play" on the radio he had, listening as the warm notes of "Baby It's Cold Outside" drifted into the room. "If I don't make it to the Christmas Eve party?"

"It's snowing outside," he said, picking up the two glasses and walking over to me. "That's as good an excuse as any."

He handed me one of the drinks and sat down on the couch. I cautiously walked over to him, staring suspiciously at the drink he handed me.

"Now what's in this delicious looking drink?"

"That's for you to find out. Cheers to us, and to the holiday!" he said, smiling and holding up his drink.

I smiled back at him, sitting down and clinking my drink with his. I took a big sip, quickly recognizing the taste of alcohol. But it tasted extremely good, warm and bubbly.

"Ezra!" I said, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm not 21 yet!"

"I know," he said, "_Trust me_, I know. But it's Christmas Eve! You have an excuse for tonight."

I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do. But how am I supposed to get home?"

"There _are_ no cabs out there, are there?" he said playfully. "And it's too cold to walk, so… I guess you're stuck with boring, old me."

"You know I'd be really mad at you right now if I didn't love you so much."

He smiled.

"Well it's hard for _me_ not to love _you_ when your eyes shine like starlight."

I sighed, and smiled at him, shaking my head. I messed with the hat I was wearing.

"Aria," Ezra said, "You've been here for hours. Let me take your hat off already."

He gently pulled my hat off my head and placed it on the table behind us.

"Your hair looks gorgeous, you know."

"I should really be home by now…"

"Let me help you make up your mind," Ezra said, moving in closer to me and leaning in. His breath on my face made my heart speed up.

"At least I can say I tried," I said, both of of smiling lightly.

He looked into my eyes.

"I should really go home…" I said, looking down at his lips.

"But Aria," Ezra said, "It's cold outside."

Then he leaned in to kiss me, the warmth of his lips was electrifying.

And it wasn't until I woke up on his couch the next morning, wrapped in his arms, that I realized the mistletoe hanging oh-so-nonchalantly above us.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess which song I got most of this story from?<strong>

**Hint: it was mentioned very obviously in the story. **

**That's why this story is a bit cheesy, for those of you who were wondering.**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**And, if you want more cute Ezria stories, review! 3**

**And if that's not enough of an excuse for you to review then...**

**I'll also throw in some macaroni and cheese with leftovers and an extra helping of Ezria.**

**Oh yes, I went there.**

**:D**


End file.
